Definitions
by Rinkashi Namiki
Summary: JirouxMimiko drabble.. Jirou battles his desire for Mimiko while investigating the disappearance of his brother.
1. Paddleboat Dreaming

Merriam-Webster, 2002

vampire:

1. a night-wandering bloodsucking ghost

2. a person who preys on other people; a woman who exploits and ruins her lover

3. vampire bat

A Common-School Dictionary of the English Language... by William G Webster and William A Wheeler, 1881

vampire:

1. a species of bat

2. a fabled demon

...

...

Times hadn't changed much. Jirou hated the thought that what he was -a vampire- was and will likely always be synonymous with bats and daemons. Something children dressed up as, and occasionally, a very demented, very insane person would believe they _were _one.

Jirou chuckled. The thought of a century-old vampire stuck in eighth grade sucking on tomato juice was hilarious. Oh, the things a human's mind was capable of. Capable, but shortsighted. He sighed, and inevitably turned his eyes to the _very_ capable and _very _shortsighted Mimiko. Lately he'd taken to calling her Mimi- out of annoyance at first, but it turned into an accidental term of endearment.

Oh, he was in denial. But he loved Mimiko- his Mimi. His mind and body warred against themselves daily- part of him just wanted to cave in, hold her desperately, and whisper sweet everythings in her ear, and make her wholly _his._ His other half, the one that wouldn't let go of Alice- well, you can guess there. It did not want a repeat; he would be forever broken. And when you are a vampire... forever is a long time.

"_Jirou! _Are you even listening to me?" Mimiko fumed. Jirou was... intoxicating, to say the least, but lately he'd been absent-minded, and all too mindful lately. One minute he'd be relaxed... be _himself_ with her... the next, a cold machine that forced her out. It was as if some distant war waged in him. That, or he had a twin and they were playing pranks on her.

"JIIIIROOU!" She smiled inwardly. That got his attention. It _had_ to.

...

...

Briefly.

Giving up, Mimiko plopped down in the amusement park's paddle boat, half wishing Jirou would lean _just _a little more and fall in the water.

Meanwhile...

A young blonde boy was running around far too energetically for his capable guard... The boy trolloped to one stand after another in the crowded vendor square, wanting each little trinket or doo-dad he saw. Half of the things he wanted for himself. The rest made him think of Mimi and Jirou. Inwardly, his mind stopped racing with carnival games and prizes to think, a little too seriously, about Mimi's and Jirou's relationship. He saw the way one would look at the other when each though the other wasn't paying attention. Mimi's looks were mostly confused- like she did not want to feel anything towards Jirou- but sometimes, her look would speak volumes of her desire she hid so well from Jirou.

As for Jirou... he prided himself on knowing his big brother... and knowing his big brother, he _loved_ Mimiko with his heart...but-was-scared-of-the-consequences-and-

The thoughts erased from his mind as soon as he thought them, for he saw the absolutely biggest lollipop he'd ever seen before. Being a child, he wanted it, and being a vampire... well, he REALLY wanted it.


	2. Ice Cream and Fudge

it was night-time. _His_ time. He never wanted her more than at night, when the moon shone on her the way a cat sits in a window- she belonged in the night, where she was the most carefree, happy, and most importantly _beautiful._ When he refused to stay with her, he'd hurt her. When she was the only one he could turn to with trust, she took him in... again. He'd never forget that moment...

-raprap...RAPRAPRAP-

"Coming..."

Mimiko fuddled with the various locks on her door.. only to see the face she'd been so hurt by.

'Oh... it's you, Jirou."

_Guarded enthusiasm, tinged with the _hurt_ of hoping too hard, but knowing it's in vain. Her face is damp and puffy from crying, and her eyes are bloodshot. She wore a pair of too-big sweatpants that pooled adorably around her feet with a tight tanktop that reminded him of her womanhood._

"I... I need a place to stay. Somewhere I can rest during the day..." _and know I'm safe. Know _you _are safe. _"...I was in the area, and you... you're the only person I know in this city." _Yeah... if you call pacing your doorstep 'in the area'. If you call knowing 30 war buddies not knowing anyone in the area. If you call missing you and needing your smile 'in the area'._

_Time froze for a minute while she tried to decide between happy, sad, and angry. None won. She timidly opened the door wider for him, led him to a room with a bed, and went to her living room. And cried with all the fury her lithe form could muster._

_His heart ached for her. He went to her in the hours just before sunrise. She'd cried herself into oblivion. And sleep. He couldn't stand the sight of her pain, so he drew the curtains to preserve the dark, lay his coat on her as a blanket, and decided to hold her in his lap until she woke from her fitful sleep._

_Mimiko awoke some hours after being held by Jirou..._

_The sound of a slap resonates thoughout the house... or at least Jirou's ears._

"OW!" A befuddled Jirou caresses his cheek as he looks down at Mimiko- too angry, too defenseless, and too cute sitting in his lap, her arms and legs crossed as she defiantly looks the other way.

"Serves you right." _ That's it Mimiko... get up, pretend he's nothing. Don't look at him, dontlookathimdontlookathim..._

Realization dawned on her as she finally took notice that a cetain blonde boy was missing from the current situation- a blonde boy that Jirou would never _not_ have by his side. The thought of his absence scared her.


	3. Shattered Hope

A/N: I apologize for the great delay in updating. I guess you could say that I have been struggling. As always, leave your reviews. :3 They are very dear to me.

Jirou sighed as he debated whether or not to pull Mimiko closer and hold her against his chest. Bearing a lopsided grin, Jirou twitched his fingers into action- and just as his gloved appendages brushed against his skin the bay window exploded inwards thanks to a cinderblock. Frightened, Mimiko instinctively shrank into Jirou for protection with a whimper. Tightening his hold on Mimiko, Jirou strained his ears, listening for any other related disruptions. When Jirou was satisfied that the cinder block was the only offensive item he leaned back to look at Mimiko- who happened to have her eyes scrunched shut as if to make the ordeal simply un-happen. Jirou tapped her nose with his finger to get her attention.

"It is all right. I think that whoever responsible has already fled… You can relax now, you know."

Mimiko opened her eyes slowly and took in the damage. Her apartment was still there, only the window had been destroyed. She pushed herself off of Jirou and clucked her tongue at the mess- she had JUST finished moving herself in. Surveying the damage, Mimiko found the intrusive cinderblock- and it had a note attached to it. Barefoot, she was not about to trek over broken glass to retrieve the note.

"Hey, Jirou. I think there's a letter attached to that brick over there." Mimiko pointed in the general direction of the cinderblock as she sheepishly looked at her bare feet and back to Jirou, who simply smirked as he stood to fetch the item in question. He scanned the envelope for any clues as to who had so kindly 'delivered' the message but found none. Jirou opened the note and went white as he read the contents. Mimiko, worried, stood on her tiptoes to read the letter over Jirou's shoulder and paled as well.

_Jirou Mochizuki, Silverblade, Kin-Killer._

_We have your younger brother. Kindly come unattended to warehouse DHU-29F so that we may discuss the conditions of his safe return._

_Love, the CStRtK._

"Mimi, do you have a safe place to go and wait this out? I fear that your apartment is no longer safe for the time being." Jirou stood tense and motionless, his anger building and threatening to reign unchecked.

Without skipping a beat, she replied, "I still have access to that warehouse from before. It's still under the Company's name, so I should be safe there… Also, warehouse DHU-29F should be located in the-"  
"-fishing district. I know," Jirou interrupted, "Now you need to get out of here and stay hidden until I come for you." Jirou added in a whisper, "Stay safe, my Mimi."

With a reassuring smile, Mimiko grabbed her still unpacked go-bag and bolted outside still wearing her too-large overworn sweatpants and tank, grabbing a zip-up sweatshirt as an afterthought.

Jirou stood still in the shattered glass of Mimiko's bay window, listening to Mimiko's footsteps to reassure himself that she was safe. Angrily, Jirou crumpled the letter clutched in his hand as he leapt through the remains of Mimiko's window, racing towards the warehouse and Kotaru.


End file.
